The Destruction Of Spongebob Squarepants (My Version)
by TCKing12
Summary: What if Abigail and George had been in Celrock's story The Destruction Of Spongebob Squarepants? Well, read this to find out. Rugrats and Spongebob Squarepants AU. (Story edited with permission by Celrock!)
1. Prologue

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

_"Location: Richmond, Virginia, July 22nd 2039"_

It was nighttime in Richmond, Virginia, and Kimi had just put her 1 year and 7 month old twin daughters Abbie and Casey and her 7 month old twin daughter and son Abigail and George, to bed in their cribs in their rooms. She then walked out into the living room to find her 5 year old Step-Daughter Rosemary watching the Cynthia P.I. Marathon that TV Land was airing. Now, you see, Rosemary was Kimi's Step-Daughter because Violet had died from complications following surgery of her leg when she had fallen down a set of stairs, and Kimi had married Peter (Me). And Peter was Abbie and Casey's Step-Father because Zack had divorced Kimi shortly after the birth of Abbie and Casey.

"Rosemary, it's time for you to go to bed." Kimi said.

"But Mom, it's the Cynthia P.I. Marathon! Can't I watch it?" Rosemary asked.

"No, Rosemary! It's time for you to get some sleep!" Kimi replied.

"But..." Rosemary started to say.

Just then, Peter had overheard Kimi and Rosemary's conversation and he walked into the room.

"Oh no, young lady! Your going to bed as well! Now, go to your room and I'll be in shortly." Peter said.

Rosemary nodded and ran to her bedroom.

As Rosemary ran to her room, the phone rang. Kimi walked over to the phone and answered it.

"Hello?" Kimi asked.

_"Hey, Kimi! How are you?"_ Lil asked from the other line of the phone.

"Oh, hello, Lil! I'm fine! How are things with you?" Kimi replied.

_"I'm good! Listen, I need to talk to you about something."_ Lil said.

"What is it?" Kimi asked.

"Well, you remember the show Spongebob Squarepants, right?" Lil asked.

"Yeah, why?" Kimi asked.

Lil went on to explain to her what had gone on with Jesse and about the plan for the new show that Nickelodeon wanted to produce, but that this show, like Two and Up, wouldn't have a chance if Spongebob Squarepants continued to dominate the TV ratings.

"So, what are we going to do?" Kimi asked.

_"I don't know. Everyone else is thinking about that."_ Lil replied.

"Okay. Well, let me know when you think about something." Kimi said.

_"Alright. Well, I'll talk to you later."_ Lil said.

"Okay. Good-bye." Kimi said.

With that, Kimi hung up and put the phone down. She then walked to her and Peter's bedroom.


	2. Getting Ready

**Chapter 2: Getting Ready**

Kimi walked into her and Peter's bedroom and saw that Peter was already in bed, reading a book.

"Hey, Peter." Kimi greeted.

Peter looked up from his book and said "Hello, Kimi.".

"How's Rosemary?" Kimi asked.

"She's fine. She started fussing about how she couldn't watch the Cynthia P.I. Marathon, but I talked to her about it and told her that she couldn't stay up all night." Peter replied.

Kimi nodded and she got changed into a light purple colored silk nightgown that revealed a little bit of her cleavage and revealed the outline of her body. Kimi climbed into bed and she was about to lay down when her cellphone rang.

"Who is it?" Peter asked.

Kimi picked her cellphone up from the table next to the bed and looked at the contact of the text message.

"It's from Dil." Kimi replied.

She then read the text message.

"Hey, guys. Sorry to interrupt what your doing, but me and Tommy talked about what was happening with Jesse and we came up with an idea. Tommy said that all we need to do is get the rest of the gang together, rent a submarine, and go down to Bikini Bottom and kill all of the Spongebob Squarepants characters! Then, we'll serve them at the party because Silvia had spoken with my parents earlier today and they'd like for us to provide the food. What better than to serve seafood at mom's retirement party." Kimi read. She then looked over at Peter and asked "So, what should we do?".

Peter thought about it and replied "Well, I think that we should help Jesse and the others out!".

Kimi thought about it and said "Yeah, I guess your right. I'll text Dil back.".

She then texted back _"Okay, Dil! Me and Peter are in on your and Tommy's plan!"_.

She then sent the text message. After a few seconds, she got a text message from Dil, which read _"Thanks, Peter and Kimi."_.

_"No problem."_ Kimi texted.

She then sent the text message and put the phone down. She then got under the covers of the bed, kissed Peter on the lips, and then the two of them laid down and went to sleep.

* * *

><p>Over the next several weeks, everybody got together nets, fishing poles, and other gear that would help them to take down all of the Spongebob Squarepants characters and they also saw to RSVP-ing their invitations to Didi's retirement party, as well as putting in for time off at their jobs, so they could attend Didi's party, which would be taking place on August 30 2038. And even though Zack had divorced Kimi, he had come along so he could help. And he had also brought along his wife, Regina, and their 7 month old daughter, Sandra.<p>

* * *

><p><span><em>"<em>_Location: Los Angeles, California, August 27, 2038"_

The Barrow, Deville, Pickles, Finster, Wehrenberg, and Albany families all boarded airplanes and saw to heading for Los Angeles, California, where Didi's retirement party on the beach, would be taking place. Meanwhile, Stu, Didi, Betty, Howard, Chaz, Kira, Lucy, Randy, Drew, and Charlotte were all busy heading to the beach and getting things set up for the retirement party. However, the party was a surprise for Didi. Everyone told Didi it was a belated birthday party for Tommy, so Didi went off in search of a birthday present for him, since she never got his present, let alone, got it sent, between providing Chaz and Kira with some extra help at the Java Lava over the summer, while everybody else worked on getting set up for the retirement party at the beach.

Upon everybody's arrival, The Rugrats left Didi to care for their children while Tommy, Peter, and Zack saw into renting the submarine for the weekend. Didi took Darin, along with Abbie, Casey, Abigail, George, Melinda, Sandra, and Rosemary to play on an area of the beach, far away from where the party was being set up. While Didi sat in a beach chair under an umbrella, reading a book, the kids congregated in the sand nearby, digging for seashells.

"Wow, guys, my mommy and daddy are gonna go down in the ocean in a scrubmarine and swim with the fishes!" Darin said to the others.

"My mommy and daddy are doing that too. I'm glad I'm not going, I worry a fishy might eat me or something." Melinda said nervously.

"Don't worry, Melinda, our mommies and daddies will be okay inside the scrubmarine." George said.

"I wonder why we can't go." Abbie said.

"Maybe because we can't swim yet." Sandra replied.

"Yeah, not to mention, you're too stupid and probably couldn't learn how to swim if your lives depended on it." Rosemary snapped, throwing seashells into the ocean and listening as they made a loud splash.

"That's not true, Rosemary, we could learn how to swim if we wanted to." Darin said.

"Then prove it! Go out into the ocean and swim, swim, swim!" Rosemary snapped.

"But we don't know how to swim." Abigail replied to her Half-Sister.

"I'll help." Rosemary said.

She then started to chase Melinda, Darin, Abbie, Casey, Sandra, Abigail, and George all over the beach until they reached the ocean. Just then, everybody stopped as they approached the water.

"What's the hold up?" Rosemary snapped.

"We told you, we don't know how to swim." Melinda said.

"Oh come on, it's easy. All you need to do is..." Rosemary started to say.

However, she stopped as she fell into the water, the tide starting to come in. The tide in turn swept up Darin, Abbie, Casey, Abigail, George, and Melinda, causing them to be carried out to sea along with Rosemary. The young babies screamed as they flared around in the water, gasping for air and trying to get help, but nobody heard them over the noise of the loud waves.

"Help! Help us!" Rosemary screamed.

But it was no use. The little 5 year old Princess of The Confederacy, along with 3 year old Melinda, 2 year old Darin, 1 year and 7 months old Abbie and Casey, 7 months old Sandra, and 7 months old Abigail and George were doomed.

Meanwhile, Didi looked up from her book to find the kids missing. She dropped everything and started running all over the beach, but could find no sign of them. She approached Silvia and Nicole, who were eating a picnic lunch.

"I need help! The kids, well, they're gone!" Didi panicked, as she got closer to Silvia and Nicole.

"Oh my gosh, we'd better help you look." Nicole said.

"We're coming." Silvia said.

They packed up their stuff and joined Didi in the search for the kids.

Meanwhile, the rest of the gang was getting the submarine ready, when they heard an announcement come over the radio.

_"We should alert anybody who is venturing out in the ocean today. An underwater volcano has been spotted off the coast of the Pacific Ocean near Los Angeles, California. Therefore, air on the side of caution when venturing out today, as this volcano could erupt at any moment, after remaining dormant for over seventy years."_ the reporter said on the radio.

"Um, guys, I just received a text from my wife that she, along with Silvia, are off looking for our kids! They're missing! And with this volcano coming, are you sure it's safe for us to be venturing out to kill the Spongebob Squarepants characters?" Chuckie asked.

"We have to, Chuckie, it's the only way to save Jesse's job. And if I know my wife Silvia, and I do, I'm pretty sure she'll find our kids and bring them back. Now come on!" Tommy demanded.

Chuckie reluctantly agreed and everybody boarded the submarine and began the descent under water.


	3. Wrapping It Up

**Chapter 3: Wrapping It Up**

The submarine descended underwater, heading towards Bikini Bottom. As they neared the home of the Spongebob Squarepants characters, the underwater volcano started to erupt. Unknown to The Rugrats, as they approached Bikini Bottom, Zack spotted Spongebob's Pineapple shaped house.

"Look, there's the Pineapple that is Spongebob's home. Quickly, everybody, man the nets and aim your fishing poles. If we attack Spongebob's home first, chances are everybody else in this town will run to save him, allowing us to have an easier time attacking the area." Zack said, as everybody secured the fishing nets around the outside of the submarine and aimed their fishing poles, complete with bait on the end of their poles, as recommended by Tommy and Dil, as they had a lot of practice when it came to fishing from the good old days when their late grandpa Lou used to take them on fishing trips as young lads.

Peter also armed himself up with some guns and torpedoes that he brought with him from The Confederacy, in the event the fishing nets and poles weren't enough. As they neared Bikini Bottom, Kimi and Lil got into diving outfits and swam out of their porthole and they managed to catch some starfish and Garry the snail. Phil caught Patrick, who thought the submarine was some giant paradise cruise which was arriving to take him on some fun filled vacation. Patrick was known to be simple minded, so it was no surprise that he fell for such a dirty trick and that he got caught in one of the nets, causing himself to get killed in the end. However, Spongebob was happily lounging around inside his Pineapple, not giving a care in the world. So Peter threw torpedoes at the Pineapple, and when the torpedoes hit the pineapple, the torpedoes caused the Pineapple to crumble to the ground. Everyone else in Bikini Bottom ran to see what had happened, and when they saw what The Rugrats were doing, they freaked out and started running away.

"Now how are we going to catch them?" Phil asked, noticing the remaining characters from Spongebob Squarepants running away, leaving Bikini Bottom completely deserted.

"The only thing we can do is that we must follow them." Peter said, as he continued to command the submarine to follow the Spongebob Squarepants characters, since he was captain of the submarine.

Before he could get too far though, the underwater volcano erupted.

"Oh no, it looks like the underwater volcano has erupted and the lava is heading towards us." Chuckie said in a panic.

"Don't worry, Chuckie, we'll be safe inside the submarine." Kimi said.

"Not if the windows are open. Quickly, everybody close the windows." Chuckie shouted.

"But what about killing the Spongebob Squarepants characters?" Jesse asked.

"Our health is more important." Chuckie said.

He closed up his porthole and everybody else did the same.

"Once all of the portholes were closed, Peter said "Okay, we need to find a way out of here.".

But as he tried to aim to head up towards the surface, a cloud of smoke came and obstructed his view.

"We'll have to wait until the eruption quits and hope things die down." Peter said.

"But what if we don't make it?" Lil asked panicking.

"It's a chance we'll have to take, Lil. And whatever happens, we're all in this together." Tommy said.

"I couldn't have said it any better myself." Peter said.

Meanwhile, Darin, Rosemary, Melenda, Abbie, Casey, Sandra, Abigail, and George were still out in the ocean, scared when the volcano erupted but managing to hold their heads up above water, thanks to being in water wings. Unfortunately, they were too far out to get back to shore easily. It was at this moment that Peter caught a glimpse of Rosemary, Abigail, and George through a camera that showed the surface of the ocean, right above where their submarine was stationed.

"Oh my gosh! It's my daughters and son!" Peter exclaimed.

Just then, Chuckie and Zack looked through the camera and spotted Melinda, Darin, Abbie, Casey, and Sandra.

"Oh no, my daughter's out there too!" Chuckie said, panicking.

"And so are my girls and Tommy's son! We've got to call Didi and alert her of this." Zack said.

Tommy tried radioing the coast guard, but it was no use. All signals were interrupted by the recent volcano eruption.

"Now what are we going to do? And we've surely lost the Spongebob characters now, or what's left of them." Jesse said.

"But our kids are more important than those stupid fish, crustaceans, and household cleaning products with arms and legs. And besides, your show, The Offspring, won't exist without our children." Tommy said.

"You make a valid point." Jesse said.

Just then, a green hand reached for the kids in the water, scooped them up, and boarded them onto a boat.

"Okay, I don't know who just rescued our children, but it appears they're safe. I just hope it's not a stranger or anything." Peter said.

"What did it look like?" Tommy asked.

"The hands were green, with blue claws." Peter said.

"Hmm, I'd have to say that Reptar rescued our children. But that's nearly impossible since Leo, the Reptar guy, hasn't produced a new Reptar show in years." Kimi said.

"You never know, heroes have a way of showing up at the most unlikely moments." Zack said to his Ex-Wife.

"Never mind that now guys, we need to get to the surface before this volcano completely surrounds us, enclosing us and possibly causing us to suffocate." Peter said.

He used the camera that showed the surface to guide the submarine towards the surface,. But before the submarine could get too far, a current pushed them down, making it nearly impossible for them to get up.

* * *

><p>Leo, from his boat, noticed some strange activity going on in the water, so he headed towards the boat house, rented a submarine, and he, along with Darin, Melinda, Rosemary, Abbie, Casey, Sandra, Abigail, and George headed into the submarine, and were off in search of the strange activity they noticed.<p>

"Wow, guys, Reptar saved us!" Melinda said.

"And looks like we'll get to ride in a scrubmarine after all! Oooh, I'm so excited!" Abigail said.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, be quiet before we all get in trouble." Rosemary snapped.

Everyone quieted down as Leo, dressed as Reptar, moved the young children into the submarine, secured them, and headed towards the strange activity in the water. He lowered the submarine and noticed the erupting volcano, with a lot of lava activity approaching the other submarine. As they got closer, Rosemary caught a glimpse of Peter through the front of the submarine.

"Hey! That's my daddy!" Rosemary cried.

"Well, if Reptar could save you kids, as much as I don't like kids, and maybe I haven't learned how to ice-skate after all of these years, but I did figure out how to work a submarine, well, I'm gonna save your mommies and daddies." Leo said.

The submarine got closer to The Rugrats's submarine.

"Let's just hope my Reptar suit is water and lava proof enough." Leo said.

He exited the submarine and saw to prying open the submarine that was stuck.

"Reptar?" Peter asked, surprised.

"Halt! I am Reptar!" Leo shouted in Reptar character.

He then saw to escorting Peter out of his submarine and into Reptar's. Phil, Lil, Kimi, Dil, Zack, Chuckie, Jesse, and Tommy all followed Peter into Reptar's submarine and they were quite excited when they ran into their kids there.

"Don't worry, Melinda, daddy's here." Chuckie said, as he picked up his little girl and gave her a hug.

"Okay, everybody, get seated. We need to head to the surface now, before this volcano gets any worse." Leo said.

He then saw to bringing the submarine back up to the surface.

Meanwhile, the Spongebob Squarepants characters that had escaped did not get very far. They were either burned alive by the lava that came from the underwater volcano or they were eaten by a hungry great white shark in the water. Two hours later, there was nothing left of Bikini Bottom and none of the Spongebob Squarepants characters could be found anywhere, with the exception of the ones that The Rugrats had manage to kill and capture for the dinner that would be served at Didi's retirement party.

As the submarine approached the shore, Didi, Silvia, and Nicole were pleased when they saw Reptar walk out of the submarine, followed by Peter, George, and Rosemary, Chuckie carrying Melinda and Abigail, Tommy carrying Darin, and Zack and Kimi carrying Abbie and Casey. Jesse and Lil followed behind them, Lil carrying Sandra, with Dil and Phil bringing up the rear of the line.

"Oh thank goodness, you're alright." Didi said, as she gave Tommy, Darin, and Dil a hug.

Silvia and Nicole all joined up with their husbands and children, happy that everybody had made it back, safe and sound.

"You have to thank Reptar, daddy, he's the real hero." Rosemary said.

Just then, Leo took off his Reptar costume.

"Leo?" everyone asked in unison.

"Yes, that's me. And that, was performance number 12,380." Leo said.

"But, how... what..." Tommy asked, as surprised as the rest of them.

"I saw these young children out in the ocean. Chances are the tide pulled them out to sea. I knew they wouldn't accept help from a stranger, but while I can't stand kids, I had to do something. Those children were going to drown and there was nobody else in sight. So, I dressed in my Reptar suit and boarded them onto my boat." Leo explained.

He went on to explain about his mission to save The Rugrats, and while their submarine was destroyed, Peter explained everything back at the boat house, and because he was king of The Confederacy and the submarine was destroyed due to natural causes, nobody had to pay for the damage. Tommy and Zack managed to save the fish they caught from Bikini Bottom, and everybody headed to Didi's retirement party.

"Surprise!" everybody shouted, as Didi showed up, along with Silvia, Tommy, Darin, Zack, Sandra, Abbie, Casey, Chuckie, Nicole, Melinda, Peter, Kimi, Rosemary, Abigail, George, Phil, Dil, Jesse, and Lil.

They all sat down around tables that were placed on the sand and dined on crabs, snails, and other assorted seafoods, as well as chocolate covered strawberries and drank delicious smoothies that were provided by Chaz and Kira, bringing a touch of the Java Lava to the beach with them. As everybody dined on their food, being thankful that they were alive and made it to Didi's retirement party, Kimi started a conversation with the other moms.

A little while later, everybody quieted down to hear speeches given by several of Didi's former students. By this time, everyone had filled up on food, and was sitting around in the sand, getting comfortable, and the parents were holding their children on their laps, as they weren't interested in their kids heading off on some other adventure that day. Once the speeches were over with, everyone packed up and left for their homes.

A week post Didi's retirement party, Jesse went back to work at Nickelodeon Studios and confronted his boss, Mister Emmerson, and the producers of Spongebob Squarepants about all that had gone down. Turns out a report about everything that had happened was given on the news earlier that week, and when everybody heard what had happened, Mister Emmerson was about ready to fire Jesse for destroying the one show that was keeping Nickelodeon alive. But Jesse gave them the idea of maybe it would be a good time to put Two and Up back on the air, running it everyday just as Rugrats did years earlier, to see if this would gain some popularity. In the meantime, Jesse continued to follow the lives of his friends through Facebook and visits at the holidays and on summer vacations, to get all of his adventures together for The Offspring, which thanks to the destruction of Spongebob Squarepants, Jesse had no doubt that not only would he have season one ready to present to his boss on August 1 of 2041, but he was pretty sure that, with this change in programming, the new generations could kiss Spongebob Squarepants goodbye and look towards some new spin-off shows, being able to enjoy more or less what the generations before them got to enjoy way back in the day.


End file.
